


Lil' Greg

by TheArtStudentYouHate



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, and the teddy bear, both the relationship, it's just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24093991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtStudentYouHate/pseuds/TheArtStudentYouHate
Summary: Greg finds a little friend of Mycroft's. He's soft and cuddly but what on earth is his name and why won't Mycroft tell him???
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 45
Kudos: 160





	Lil' Greg

**Author's Note:**

> My good friend Janto321 bought a build a bear for me cause it came with a dino t-shirt and that was so sweet... so I wrote this fic. Thanks Janto!!!

Greg smacked blindly at the wall with his free hand before giving up and deciding that their first time together would have to be in the dark. 

“God, I’ve been wanting this so bad. Hoping for ages you’d want me.” He said, in between kisses, to Mycroft who was currently walking him backwards into his bedroom. 

“Christ, Gregory. If I had known.” He slipped the last of Greg’s buttons on his shirt free and pushed him onto the bed. 

“Easy tiger.” Mycroft could hear the smile in Greg’s voice. “Just let me get, what’s this?” Greg paused. 

Uh oh. Pausing wasn’t good. Greg struggled momentarily to turn on the lamp as Mycroft held his breath. “Why hello there. What’s this little guy’s name?”

Mycroft gaped slightly at the teddy bear Greg held in front of his face. “Name? Oh, uh, goodness. What’s he doing there? My housekeeper must be playing a joke.”

“A… joke?”

“Yes. It’s a childhood toy. Sentimental. Mrs. Hanover must have placed it on my bed while she was hoovering.”

Greg was about to say something when Mycroft plucked the bear out of Greg’s hands and placed it carefully on the side table, distracting him with a kiss. 

If Greg had had his wits about him, he would’ve mentioned how new the bear looked for being a childhood toy. But then Mycroft did something with his tongue and Greg forgot all about it.

**

The bear wasn’t thought about again until a month later when Greg was looking in Mycroft’s closet apprehensively.

“My? Are you sure you’re ok with me keeping a few things in your closet?” He called to Mycroft, who was brushing his teeth. He waited as Mycroft spat out his toothpaste and rinsed before responding.

“Of course, Darling. Why ever not? It’s far more convenient for you if you’re going to spend the night.”

“Well I just don’t want to butt in. I promise I’m not trying to mooch off you and your gorgeous house.” He nervously began sliding some of the hangers over to make room for his clothes.

“Why? Are people accusing you of being a kept man?” Mycroft was grinning as he walked into the closet. Greg chuckled.

“No. I just don’t want you thinking I’m moving in. I don’t want to make an arse out of myself.”

“I don’t think you…” His voice died in his throat as Greg picked up the teddy bear that Mycroft had forgotten he hid… stored... in that section of the closet. 

“Oh. It’s you again.” Greg smiled at the little, cuddly, grey bear. “I didn’t get your name last time.”

“Well he… it doesn’t have a name.” Mycroft smiled at his ridiculous partner. “Why would it have a name?”

“Oh, come on. Every teddy bear should have a name. There’s Winnie and Paddington, Corduroy, Rupert Bear. Sometimes they’re even just called Bear.”

“Well that’s it then. Bear. That’s his, it’s, name. Bear. I’ll get him out of your way.” Greg deftly avoided Mycroft lunging at him.

“He looks pretty new for a childhood toy. Not any real wear and tear on him at all.”

“Well I took good care of him. I’m not an animal.”

“I think I should be the judge of that.” Greg smirked as Mycroft lunged for him again. “Why are you so embarrassed about this toy, My? Everyone has some childhood mementos they hang onto.” 

“No reason. I just want you to find some room in my closet for your things, Darling,” said Mycroft as he tried reaching around Greg to grab the blasted bear. Greg pressed a quick kiss to his lips before ducking out of his reach again.

“What’s this little tag here? Why do I know that label?” Greg looked at it curiously as Mycroft pinched the bridge of his nose, realising that this was one battle he wouldn’t win. “Mycroft? Is this a Build a Bear? Cause those weren’t around when we were kids.”

Mycroft sighed deeply before resigning himself to his inevitable embarrassment. “No. They weren’t around when we were children. That isn’t a childhood toy. I bought him about three years ago.”

“Aww. Mycroft. That’s adorable. No need to be ashamed of that. Did you think I’d tease you about it?” Greg moved in to hug him.

“Not about me owning the bear so much.” Mycroft bit at his lip. In for a penny… “His name is Gregory. I was so taken with you, Gregory, and I was sure that I’d never have the chance to be with you and one night I was… lonely… and drinking and it, he, just sort of happened. I couldn’t bear, please excuse the pun, to get rid of him. He still is rather cuddly on nights you aren’t here.” 

“Mycroft.” Greg’s face shone brightly at him. Greg pulled him in for a kiss. “That’s adorable. And maybe the sweetest thing I’ve ever heard. A teddy bear in my honour. We can’t keep him in the closet.” The last bit was said as Greg left said closet, looking for a place to put Lil’ Greg, as he now thought of him. “Here.” Greg placed him on a shelf that held a few other mementos. “So he knows we’re not ashamed of him.”

“Well since you now know about Gregory here, I don’t suppose you could do me a favour, would you? Did you happen to bring your cologne? The one you wear most of the time?” 

“Yeah of course.”

“Do you think, perhaps, and feel free to say no, of course, that before you leave I may be able to use a bit of it on our dear Gregory here? I just think it would be nice if he smelt like you when you’re not here.” 

“My. You old softie.” Greg smiled and pulled his ridiculous boyfriend into a kiss. “Now. Does Build a Bear sell Arsenal gear?”

Mycroft gasped. “Don’t you dare.”

“Aw. Just a little t-shirt,” Greg said, laughing.

“You’re not besmirching my bear with your horrid sports.” Mycroft grabbed the bear and ran, laughing as his ever youthful boyfriend chased him through the house. Maybe someday, he’d walk into the room to find little Gregory wearing an Arsenal shirt, but it would have to be paired with the teddy sized coffee mug and doughnut Mycroft had hiding in his desk.


End file.
